


every once in a while (there's traffic in the morning),

by Raging_Nerd



Series: every once in a while, [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Early Mornings, Gen, Morning Traffic, Not on my watch, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Talon Family, Team Bonding, Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family, a big domestic, but a little less than usual, early mornings with team talon, everyone is vibing, gabriel reyes will never catch a break, i want to vibe with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Unconsciously, he found himself observing his surroundings again: Moira was glaring at Sombra through the cracks in the mirror, not truly interested in what the Latina was saying. Siebren was making a show of allowing Amélie’s things to float around her head, mild mirth in her eyes as the toothpaste began to escape it’s packaging. Akande was on his phone, scrolling through what Gabriel assumed was emails as he tapped the sink, a frown on his face.And then Gabriel looked at the clock, rolling his shoulders when a bright 6:07 stared back at him.Or, every once in a while, the washrooms are busier than usual.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Team Talon
Series: every once in a while, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919221
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	every once in a while (there's traffic in the morning),

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while! Please enjoy it <33

One might think waking up at 5:47 in the morning would ensure a quick in and out trip to the common washroom. With no one to disturb you or fight for the shower stalls, it  _ should _ be a quick trip.

At least that was what Gabriel thought.

True to his younger days, he slipped on his night shirt and slippers before grabbing his towel and other hygienic products. The halls of this part of the base were eerily quiet. If one considered the early hour, it would make sense for no one to get ready yet, still deep in slumber until their body’s clock stirred them awake.

He reached the common bathrooms without any interruptions, staking his claim on the sink farthest from the entrance and closest to the male showers. 

He heard the birds singing their song outside, a happy chirp filtering through one of the few windows they have on the base. It wasn’t obvious at first, but he listened to the city as it slowly crawled to life, from the subtle honk of early morning drivers to the way the tree leaves rustled as the wind passed through it.

But it was suddenly interrupted by quiet humming, and Gabriel froze instinctively, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he turned to look at the entrance to the washroom.

Siebren seemed genuinely surprised to see him, muffled singing halted as his eyes widened slightly. He pursed his lips as he let himself rest on the floor, stopping a few sinks away. “I didn’t expect to see anyone else here this morning,” he admitted, and Gabriel snorted, shrugging as he continued brushing his teeth.

“Din spect to see enone either,” Gabriel said, but the words probably don’t come out right from around his toothbrush. Siebren frowned, organizing his own belongings as he willed his toothpaste to float over to him.

“I beg your pardon?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, spitting out the foam in his mouth before rinsing. “Nothing important, Siebren. The point is gone,” he muttered, shaking his head in mild disappointment.

The older man frowned but shrugged, expression pinched as he began his own morning ritual. Gabriel really thought he’d get to shower in peace, too, rearranging the sink to find his towel and soap when he heard Sombra conversing with Moira.

“Good morning Miss Colomar and Doctor O’deorain,” Siebren said politely, and Gabriel found his expression withering into irritation when Sombra ignored his comment to look at him. At least Moira acknowledged the old man, nodding in his direction.

“Gabey! Who would’ve thought I’d catch you this early, huh, mi amigo?” she said, elbowing him as she took the sink  _ right _ beside him. Gabriel suppressed a snarky comment, nodding at Moira who situated herself in front of a sink on the other side of the mirrors. 

Sombra pointed an accusatory finger at him, and Gabriel gaped at her when he realized she'd already applied her morning face mask. “S’not right to ignore people, Gabriel. You of all people should know that, yeah?” she asked, and he sent the two scientists dry looks when they chuckle at her words.

The washroom quieted down after that. Sombra gave her two cents on whatever it was the older doctors were talking about, and Gabriel took it as an opportunity to slip into the shower.

But peace would never come to him, he thought glumly, pinching the bridge of his nose when he heard the water start to run in a shower two stalls over. He didn’t hide his frustration, no, he sighed loudly as he lathered his skin, smiling to himself when the other man clicked his tongue.

“I think a good morning would suffice, Reyes,” Akande said dryly, and Gabriel had to bite back a snarky retort when he chuckled. 

“Whatever you say, old man.”

When he left the showers, he sent Akande a curt nod as he made his way back to his claimed sink.  Amélie waved at him tiredly, amber eyes narrowed as she scowled at her reflection in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow at her, taking in the warm glow on her skin, suddenly remembering that the blue tint it usually had wasn’t its natural state.

Unconsciously, he found himself observing his surroundings again: Moira was glaring at Sombra through the cracks in the mirror, not truly interested in what the Latina was saying. Siebren was making a show of allowing Amélie’s things to float around her head, mild mirth in her eyes as the toothpaste began to escape its packaging. Akande was on his phone, scrolling through what Gabriel assumed was emails as he tapped the sink, a frown on his face.

And then Gabriel looked at the clock, rolling his shoulders when a bright 6:07 stared back at him.

“If we move out now, we might just make it to the mess before the morning rush,” he offered, but Siebren sent him a strange look, Amélie’s toothpaste floating out of his orbit and away from the centre of the washroom. 

“But why would we?” he asked, genuine confusion in his tone. “I thought you were going to show us how to make french toast.”

Gabriel blinked as a series of hums filtered around the washroom, the runaway toothpaste now back in Amélie’s hands. Moira grinned deviously as Amélie watched him dryly. Siebren actually looked disappointed, brows furrowed as Sombra laughed at his despair.

“He is not lying, Reyes. You told us last week after you got sick over the mess food,” Akande said flatly, and Gabriel’s eyes widened in realization.

He rolled his eyes, grabbing his things as he made his way towards the exit. “We have to get ingredients from the kitchens anyway,” he said, fixing his face into that of impassivity. “Meet me in the common area in ten.”

Gabriel didn’t stop to hear their words, shaking his head as conversation resumed as normal.

He really thought he’d have a quiet morning, but this wasn’t too bad either.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment, drop a kudo, tell me what you thought!
> 
> Much love, stay safe <3333


End file.
